In the field of the LSI production, the miniaturization of elements has been advanced in recent years. Since the distance between the neighboring interconnections or distributing wires has likewise become narrow in proportion to this miniaturization of the elements and accordingly, the capacity between the neighboring interconnections is increased if the dielectric material disposed between these interconnections has a high dielectric constant. As a result, the electric signals transmitted through the interconnections are correspondingly delayed. For this reason, porous silica having a low dielectric constant has been used as such a dielectric material in many cases and, in particular, it has been known that hydrophobic porous silica having hydrophobicity is quite suitable for use as a dielectric material (see, for instance, Patent Document 1 specified below).
Patent Document 1: Gazetted Specification of Japanese Un-Examined Patent Publication No. 2003-115486 (see, for instance, claim 1).